The Water That Lies Beneath
by koga'sgurl686
Summary: Miroku and Sango are very open about their feelings, but what lies beneath the water may change that... Naraku is dead so he not in here! HAHAHA!
1. Ramen Love

Finally after 2 years, Inuyasha and his friends had killed Naraku. Battle after battle with the demon puppets and incarnations in the way they finally did it. Inuyasha and the others made their way back to Kaede's village for some deserved rest. Several weeks later, after recovering from their injuries, they went their separate ways. Sango and Kohaku went on a trip to Demon Slayer village to pray for their fallen family. Miroku followed sometime later to "Assist them in their prayers". Kagome started to pack her bag for her journey to her era. As she was packing up, Shippo came up to her and began watching her pack.

"What are you doing Kagome?" He asked. "Oh, Shippo! Well since we've collected all the shards and Naraku is dead, I figure I can finally go back home!" She replied cheerfully. Shippo had a sad expression on his face after hearing what he had just heard.

"Will you be coming back though?" said Shippo, hopping to get a yes out of her. It might be that Inuyasha had done something stupid again and that was why she was leaving. "Well, I guess it's all up to Inuyasha." She replied.

She finished packing up and began to leave. Shippo gave his usual "Inuyasha did something stupid" face. "Alright, what he do now?" She spun around holding her hands up in defense. "He didn't do anything, it's just that…" She trailed off. "Just don't worry about it, Shippo. "

Shippo knew this ment she wasn't coming back for a long while. "I'm just going back to see my family and restock on supplies." She continued. "Oh," He replied, "so we'll see you back tomorrow then?"

She jumped at the schedule she was just given by this little demon. "Uhhh, may be a little longer Shippo, like a week or two." Shippo realized another point "Does that mean you need to take one of those 'tests' then?"

"Uhhh, yeah sure, so I need to go study now, so I'll see you later!" And she ran out of the hut. _Phew, Jeez for a little kid, Shippo sure asks a lot of questions. I couldn't just say 'it's summer vacation so there are no tests' or he would try to find another reason to make me stay._

After finishing that though, Kagome ran in to something. "So where do you think you're going?" Said a familiar voice. Kagome looked up and saw that she had run into Inuyasha. "Oh, Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" She asked

"I knew you were gonna go to the well, it's what you always do. But this time I wont let you." He said. "But why? You don't need me here anymore." She said sadly. "Of course we need you!" He replied. Kagome looked up brightly. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, we need you to keep bringing that super delicious ramen again, and I know we didn't finish the ones you brought this time." He said as he started throwing things out of her bag to find the ramen. As he did this Kagome started to get more and more frustrated until she reached her breaking point. "SIT!" She yelled, the necklace did as she commanded. She packed up the bag except for the ramen and left those in front of Inuyasha. "There Inuyasha, that's what you wanted isn't it?" And she ran toward the well.

Moments later, back with Inuyasha, as he struggled to stand up after that sit command. He stood up and thought to himself. _That's not the only reason you damn wench…_ Inuyasha walked off on his own to the forest of Inuyasha. He didn't actually know what the other reason was. He just likes the thought of her being there for him. _Do I love her?…Keh, like she would love me back_ Well he wouldn't know that till he told her. He walked over to the well and looked down into it thinking if he should go get her, but then decided not to go. He decided just to sit next to it and wait a bit for her to cool down then go get her.

**Meanwhile**

**(In Kagome's room)**

_I can't believe him! If that's all he needs me for, then fine! Ill stay here!_ She ended her thought and walked over to her radio to turn on her green day CD to listen to her favorite song "_Wake me up when September ends_" (A/N: It's a really good song and I think it fits here so deal with it! Its summer for her anyways if I didn't mention it yet.)

"..Inuyasha…your such a jerk…I was hopping that after Naraku was dead, we could get to know each other a little better and then…maybe… but now that I know how you feel, see if I come back!" She said with anger in her voice.

**(Back with Inuyasha)**

Inuyasha had been sitting there for a little over 3 hours now and was becoming a bit irritated with both Kagome and himself. " Damn it, that's it! Whether she's still mad or not I'm going over there to get her!" said Inuyasha as he jumped down the well.

He was back up on the other said of the well in no time and ran over to Kagome's bedroom window. He opened it and jumped inside and saw her there half asleep half wake.

He crawled over to her bedside and poked her in the back to make her turn around. As soon as she did he stood up. Kagome had a surprised look on her face now wondering why he was here so soon.

"Why'd you get so mad?" said Inuyasha.

"What do you mean why? If I remember correctly, you said the only reason I should come back to the feudal era was to give you your damn ramen!" She said glaring at Inuyasha.

"Well, damn it Kagome! You know not to take me seriously!" He yelled at her.

Kagome just stared at him angrily in response. "Well, what did you want me to say? That I love you?" He said looking angrily back, however he was blushing involuntarily.

"Well, What if I did, huh?" She yelled back also blushing. Inuyasha's gaze softened up he looked at her seriously. "Well, then I'd…" he began with Kagome looking intently.


	2. Finding The Right Words

**Sorry it took me so long to get started on the second chapter, but here it is! Tell me how you like it! I'm so happy I thought no one would read it! Thank you to the 3 ppl that reviewed! Love: Koga'sgurl!**

**Recap: Inuyasha and Kagome are fighting about how Inuyasha only needs Kagome for Ramen and that's all. Or is it? **

Inuyasha only hesitated, not sure if he should tell her what he really felt. "Then what, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, now anxious to know his answer. "Then I love you! All right! Get off my back!" He said this now turning 14 shades of red with a look of "I cant believe I said that, and I'm getting out of here before she 'sits' me for that."

But before he could turn around and leave he felt Kagome's arms holding him tightly.

"Inuyasha…so your not saying that just so I'll bring you more ramen?...'cause if that's the only reason… its working." Inuyasha pushed her back, looked into her eyes, kissed her lightly, and then whispered in her ear. " If I said that just to get more ramen out of you, then I wouldn't have used those words… I really do love you Kagome."

They held each other for a good 10 minuets till Inuyasha looked over Kagome's shoulder. He only did it to get some air since his face was being covered by he hair. But as he did he saw Kagome's big yellow bag, and at the top of it was another cup of ramen!

Inuyasha couldn't resist, he started to push Kagome back toward her bed. Kagome, in response, pulled out of the hug and looked into Inuyasha eyes. " What are you-?" Kagome's knees buckled and they both all of a sudden were on her bed. Inuyasha started pressing up against her trying to reach for the ramen. _Just a little further! I almost have it! _ Inuyasha thought as he bit down hard on his lip trying not to tip off Kagome.

Kagome only blushed even more as he started to move up and down on her body. _ What is he doing! _ "Inuyasha, I don't think were ready for this." She said, as Inuyasha only keep moving. _ Oh, man I can touch it! Just a little further!_ Inuyasha moved himself more to the top of the bed since the bag was resting on up against the wall. " Inuyasha, really, stop!" She said getting a little nervous. "I GOT IT!" Inuyasha said in excitement as he jumped back.

He gazed at the cup of ramen with eyes of hunger. Kagome turned bright red and glared at him with a death look. " What? What did I do?" Inuyasha looked back at her scared.

"Inuyasha…" Her eyes lighten as she looked at him. She got up from the bed and walked up to him. "SIT BOY!" She left the room after the command. Sota, after hearing the big thump from the kitchen, ran up stairs.

"Sis, what happened?" He said watching her just walk by him. Sota looked inside of her room to see what happened and saw Inuyasha with his face smashed into the floor. " So what did you do this time, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha raised his head up, struggling to keep it up. "Where…is the…boiled water?" He said just before he passed out on the floor.

**Meanwhile**

**(Miroku and Sango at the village of the demon slayers)**

**A/N: Sorry for the big jump, this story is about Miroku and Sango. But don't worry; InuKag will be in the story a lot! Just not as much as MirSan.**

Sango was out relaxing with Kirara on the sand of a nearby lake. She had walked a couple miles away from the village thinking about how great things where with her life so far. She was also thinking about where she should live now since Kaede wouldn't want them with her forever. She looked out to the lake and started to zone out.

Moments later, Miroku saw her standing there and decided to go up to her. He had been planning to ask her what he had promised to ask her as soon as Naraku was killed (A/N: see episode: 132 Miroku's Dangerous Confession, he asks her to bear his children and live with him.) He exhales and slaps himself on the face for motivation then walks over to Sango.

"Well, hello there, Sango!" Miroku said cheerfully walking up to her. Sango jumped because she thought she was alone. "Oh, hello Miroku. You finished the ceremony?"

"Yes I did, forgive me for making you wait." He replied. Sango stood up facing the lake. "Well, it's finally over." She said relieved. Miroku exhaled again, trying to ready himself for the question.

"Sango," he said as he walked up behind her "I want to restate my intentions I said a long time ago." "What intentions, Miroku?" she asked him; she SO wanted him to say it again.

"I want you to live with me and bear my children." he said seriously. Sango suddenly got a chill… "Uhhh, Miroku, that's really nice but…" she started to say.

"Hm?" he asked. "Do you really need to rub my ass while say that kind of stuff?" she finished. It was true; some reflex caused him to start doing just that. He jumped back and was prepared for huge amounts of retribution. When it didn't come he took what she said into account.

"What kind of things?" He asked her. Sango turned around tears welling up in her eyes. Then ran into his arms, hugged him, and said "Such romantic things like that. Of course I will, I said so before so I want to keep being with you."

Miroku was somewhat surprised to hear that answer, he thought he would have to beg for her to accept him, even though she did agree to it before. "You do? You are serious?" he asked. She looked up from his chest in tears and nodded her head. "Yes, yes I am." She replied.

"Well then let's return to Kaede's village and begin our new life!" said Miroku excitedly. "But what about Kohaku?" said Sango. Miroku looked at her in surprise.

"You didn't see his note?" He asked showing her the note he had found. Sango took the note and began to read it.

Dear Sango,

I went to go look for Rin, that girl I told you about on the way here. I just feel this calling to go find her. I can't explain it so I'm just going to go. I promise to come and visit sometime.

Love,

Kohaku 

After reading the note she puts it down. " Sigh , I can't believe this…" she said.

"I think it's love," Said Miroku. Sango looked at him with a shocked look. "Think about it Sango, he's a teenager who's been though more problems than we have. Other than you and Kagome, she was probably the only girl to have been kind to him. How would you feel in his position?"

"Are you insinuating something Miroku?" Said Sango giving him a death look. "Assuming all changes in sex." He said defensively.

"Your right…" She said giving up because there was no need for a fight now. " We might as well go back to Kaede's till we can put ourselves up." Miroku said as he started walking towards the village. Sango sighed and then agreed to go with him since they didn't have a place to stay till they found something to live in.

**2 hours later**

**walking into Kaede's village**

Miroku and Sango walk into the village happy to see it again. They haven't been there in what felt like to them years, when it was only 2 weeks at the most. They both walked over to Kaede's hut to tell her that they were both back. "Welcome back ye two. How was your trip back to the demon slayers village?" Kaede said motioning for them to have a seat.

"Uneventful..." said a bored Miroku. "Not like you would have been able to fight up to par anyway." Said Sango sitting down. "Hey, I'm still a monk with spiritual power am I not?" he said rhetorically as he sat down.

Sango only shrugged. "What have ye done to Sango now, Miroku?" asked Kaede. Miroku brightened at the question and said, "I think Sango is a little agitated because I asked…" "Because he asked another woman to bear his child while I was standing there with him." Interrupted Sango. Miroku looked at her in shock.

_Well it's not completely untrue. He DID ask a woman, me, to do that with me standing there with him._ Sango thought to herself. "Well then, I'll leave ye to apologize to her Miroku." As that was said, Sango left the hut waiting for Miroku to meet her out there with the "apology ".

Miroku met her outside after some time. "Sango, why did you say that? You know I asked you to…" Sango quickly covered Miroku's mouth "I know that you idiot. I just don't really know. I guess I just want to be sure about your promise. I mean the last time you asked me that, you weren't sure if you couldn't cheat on me."

Once she removed her hands Miroku spoke: " What if I give you my word?" "I need something stronger than that Miroku… I'm sorry…" said Sango as she walk off into the village leaving Miroku speechless.

**Sorry it took so long! I really am! I just couldn't think with out my partner to help me! But I will say this! In the words of Eddy Izard: **

**We'll get it out there this Wednesday**

**Next Week**

**This September!**

**When We Fucking FEEL LIKE IT!**

** I'm talking about the 3 chapter of course. No but I will get it out there as soon as I can. I promise! **


	3. Finally!

**Alrighty, now we're falling into the important love scenes. Have fun!**

**Sango and Miroku had been "together" for about a month.**

Sango was looking around for Miroku; she hadn't seen him for a week now. This was making her really worried. _Maybe I hurt his feelings, waiting so long to give him a real answer._ She thought to herself. She started to walk past the forest when Sango ran into Inuyasha. "Oh, Inuyasha!" She called to Inuyasha. He and Kagome had made up after that whole ramen thing and came back a week ago.

"Hmm, oh hey Sango…"he replied. "I need to ask you something." They said in unison. They blinked at each other for a couple seconds. "Go ahead." Said Inuyasha.

"Well, I was wondering if you've seen Miroku lately, I haven't seen him in a week." She asked him. "Not really, I was about to ask if you've seen Kagome. She's been busy for about a week now, always coming home late." He said in reply.

Just then Kagome ran up to them. "Hey, there you are Sango, Miroku is looking for you!" she said to them. "Really? Where?" Sango replied with excitement.

"You're sure excited." Said Inuyasha. Sango just looked down and blushed in reply.   
"He's waiting by a lake a couple miles east out of the Demon Slayer village." Said Kagome with mean eyes at Inuyasha.

"W-what's he doing there?" Sango asked looking up at Kagome. "Why don't you go and find out?" said Kagome with a smile. Sango nodded and headed there on foot.

**Meanwhile**

**Back at the lake with Miroku… **

Miroku was staring out into space, thinking of a way to ask Sango the right way this time. No, he knew what to say, it was how he was going to ask her. _ I hope she's not mad. I had to go around to all of the mansion around here just to steal enough for this._

"Miroku…You wanted to see me?" She said almost sad to see him standing there all alone looking so serious. But hearing her voice brought him out of his daydream and back to earth. "Sango, I'm glad you're here!" He said with his welcoming smile walking up to her. "Listen Sango, I'm sorry I just disappeared like—"

"No, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have doubted you like that…I'm just worried that as soon as we started to live together…you would think it was a mistake and go for another woman." Said Sango after cutting Miroku off in mid-sentence. She looked down at the ground waiting for something to happen. Anything, she didn't care as long as he forgave her.

Miroku only look at her lovingly as he walked up to her and hugged her in a heart-warming embrace. "Sango, There is no need to be sorry." He said, picking her chin up with his index finger. " I should be the one that is sorry for running off for such a long time without telling you. But I didn't do it because I was mad at you." He looked into her eyes with his. He reached into his Kimono for the item he saved up for.

**(Oh man! Wouldn't it be evil of me if I stopped here! Hehe… No ok ill go on.)**

_Thank God, I was scared there for a minute._ She thought to herself relieved only to be surprised when Miroku took a knee. "Miroku are you hurt?" She asked him as she bent down to help him. "No, Sango, I am fine. Please stand up or else this won't work." He pleaded to her.

"What won't work? What's the matter?" She said trying to help him up. He kept resisting until she finally got fed up, stood up, and said: "Fine, if you don't want my help I won't-"

Finally having her upright Miroku interrupted. "Sango," and he held up the item "will you give me the honor of being my wife and bearing my children." He then opened up the little box that held the item to reveal a gorgeous gold ring. Sango just gasped in surprise.

The prolonged silence started to worry Miroku. "Ummmm, Sango? Are you ok?" he asked. Sango then snapped out of her shock, tears began to fall from her eyes, and she fell on top of Miroku hugging him. "Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Miroku, of course I will!" she began to cry into his kimono.

Miroku only held her tightly in his arms. What was going through his mind now was where they were going to live. It would be hard to "make children" in Kaede's hut. It was too small and she was always there unless she needed to go out.

"This was the perfect spot to pick Miroku… calm, peaceful, untouched by battle…" she said after awhile. "You like this place that much?" He said in surprise.

"I used to come here all the time when I was a little girl. Whenever I needed to get away after a long day exterminating demons, I came here." She looked out to the lake as the sun was just finishing to set. Miroku looked into her eyes seeing how much she loved it here. _Well I'm done looking. _ Miroku placed her on the ground and started to wander around the area. Sango only looked confused. _Why would he ruin a special moment like this? _

"What are you doing, Miroku?" She looked at him with a questioning but sad puppy face stare. "It'll be a surprise. Sango, I'll be gone for a while again, so don't worry." He walked up to her, knelt down, and kissed her before he walked off again. "Miroku, wait!" And she ran after him trying to catch up.

**While that was going on…**

**(Inuyasha and Kagome were in a fight. What else is new? sigh lol)**

"Where the hell have you been? Comin in late and then leavin early!" Inuyasha said barking out his complaints with his usual pissed off face with his fist in the air. "Chill, Inuyasha. I was helping out Miroku, that's all. I swear!" She said in her defense holding her hands out in front of her face.

"Helping him with what huh?" yelled Inuyasha "Stuff he needed to do before he faced Sango again. You know, how to be a gentleman, how to resist hitting on girls, you know, how not to act like himself." She replied.

"You needed a week to do that?" he asked, his anger beginning to subside. "Yeah, he was a very tough case let me tell you…" said Kagome reminiscing all the difficulty she had to go through. "And he's still not perfect."

"Whaddya mean he ain't perfect?" he asked. As Kagome was about to answer Sango came storming by and ran into Inuyasha as she walked by. "Hey, watch it!" yelled Inuyasha. "Well watch where you're standing Inuyasha!" yelled back Sango.

This even scared Inuyasha. "Sango what happened?" asked Kagome. "He was so romantic, everything was so perfect until he … until he…" and Sango got chills just thinking about it.

"Just go rest at Kaede's place, okay Sango?" Kagome said to Sango and Sango did as she suggested. "What happened there?" asked Inuyasha. "That would be Miroku breaking in his training and acting like himself… probably felt her up again…" sighed Kagome.

"I guess you can take the cat out of the bag but you can't take the bag out of the cat." Said Inuyasha. Kagome just shook her head in disappointment. _It's to take the fight out of the dog, stupid._

**Time went by. (Not too much time, I wouldn't do that to you guys.) Sango waited for her love to come back with whatever the surprise was He had in-store for her. Kagome and Inuyasha grew in their relationship as they waited for Miroku to come back also. (Well duh, it has to work for the second part of the story) **

Miroku took a little longer than he had expected to take. But what he had made for Sango and him would be prefect. Before he left to go get her and show her the surprise he had made for her, he thanked everyone for their help and paid them.

As soon as he was done with that, he made sure everything was prefect, and then went off to go get Sango. _ I hope she likes it. And I hope she's not mad. It took longer than I expected it too. Plus she seemed a little mad after that little sign of affection. _ Thinking back to before he went off with a grin on his face.

As Miroku walked off, He felt wired. As if some kind of Jaki was near by. He went to go take a look around the area before he went to get Sango, but saw nothing that would put him or Sango in danger.

He started to walk towards Kaede's village once more. But as soon as the monk left, there was something in the middle of the lake that was watching him.

**Please Forgive Me for taking so long!** **I got driving lessons and now the swim team to take care of but I promise, the next chapter will be out in the next 3 weeks at least!**

**Love 3**

**Koga'sgurl686 **


	4. Rainy Day Wedding

**Even though it's like a day after I posted chapter 3, I'm going to say I'm sorry that this one took so long to post up. But people, give us a break! School is starting, and my partner is going off to college. So sorry people. But here you go. And for give me for my misspelling on chapter 3. **

**Chapter 4**

**As you know, if you have been reading the story, Kagome and Inuyasha are together. Also Miroku and Sango. Only Miroku and Sango are getting married. But now there is something every strange. It seems that something is in the water and keeping an eye out for Miroku.**

By nightfall Miroku made it back to the village and went straight to his soon to be bride. "Sango, I'm back!" He said as he walked into the hut. "Miroku!" She ran right into his arms. She missed him so much. But she couldn't forget about what he did back in the forest. **Slap **Why did you have to ruin everything with that, huh!"

_ Hehe… I knew she would be mad. _ "You know I can't help it. But I wont do it to any other girl, I promise." He said as he pulled her close to him running his fingers though her hair.

She smiled at what he had just said. It some how made her feel better about sharing her life with him. "Everyone wants to know when the wedding is, Miroku." "They do?" He smiled and kissed her forehead. " Why not tomorrow night?" Sango only blushed and hid her face in his kimono. " Well? What do you think?" he said while he was trying to see her face. " That soon? Are you sure though?" She said still hiding her face from him. "Why not? I promised that I would take you as my wife when we defeated Naraku. Plus I made you wait for a little over a month." After that was said, Sango showed her face.

She had the biggest smile on her face. " Then I'll go tell the others and get everything set up." But before she ran out to get everything that was needed for tomorrow night, she gave Miroku a kiss on the cheek.

**Sango went on to set everything up while Miroku searched for Inuyasha to ask him a favor.**

Inuyasha was sitting up in a tree with Kagome. "Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled up at him only to get a cranky look with one of Inuyasha's eyes. " What do you want, monk? Can't you see we're sleeping?" " Sorry, but I need to talk to you. I promise ill leave you alone after I ask you." Miroku said as he walked away from the tree so that their conversation wouldn't wake up Kagome.

" What is it, Miroku?" Inuyasha said half asleep. " Sango and I are going to have the wedding tomorrow night. And I was wondering if you would be my best man." Miroku looked at Inuyasha waiting for his answer. Inuyasha only looked confused. " Umm… what's a "Best Man?" Miroku sighed and tried to explain. " All you have to do is stand next to me though the whole thing." "Alright. I can do that." Inuyasha said as he walked back to the tree he was sleeping in. Miroku walked up to him before he got the chance to jump up. " Thank you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha only waved his hand to tell him that it was no problem and jumped back up with Kagome.

"What was that all about, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she snuggled back into Inuyasha arms. "Miroku asked me to be his best man, that's all." "That's great, Sango asked me to be her maid of honor." She said as she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep again.

"I don't get it though. This whole wedding thing, I mean." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her. "What don't you get? They love each other and want to share their lives together. And kids, of course."

"Keh, good thing I don't have to do that." He said as he closed his eyes. "What do you mean, "You don't have to do that"?" Kagome became surprised by what he said and looked almost sad. "What? We don't need to get married. I'm I demon remember? We have a different way of doing that."

"Oh, and what would that be?" He only smiled at her and kissed her neck. "I'll show you when you're ready." "Inuyasha?" She had a questioning look on her face wondering what he was talking about. _What could be better than a wedding?_ ** (A/N: Because you know how little girls dream about their wedding day.) **

**The next day**

**Everyone was getting ready for the big celebration. Inuyasha took off his red kimono, for once, to wear a formal looking one instead. Kagome also is finally wearing something other than her school outfit. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were wearing black and white kimonos. Miroku was there standing at the alter with his black kimono on. **

Miroku was so nervous he was sweating profusely. Kagome couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Hey, Miroku." She asked "Are you gonna be okay?" Miroku snapped out of the daze he was in, shaking his head quickly. "Oh, yes... I will be just fine!" he replied in a near shout, causing everyone in the area to stare at him.

Kagome shrank away from Miroku after that outburst. _He's gonna croak way before this thing even gets started_ thought Inuyasha.

Suddenly the orchestra started up playing "Here comes the Bride" and in walled Sango in a beautiful white kimono. Shippo was "leading" Sango in by sitting on her shoulder he hopped off at the end of the aisle.

"Let us start!" Kaede said as she made the couple hold hands. "Miroku, do you take Sango to be your wife? To be faithful to her for the rest of your life?"

"Of course I do." Everyone just looked at him with those anime sweat drops coming down.

"Sango, do you take Miroku to be your husband? To be faithful to him for the rest of your life?"

Sango became nervous for a moment. She couldn't think. It was as if her brain turned off on her when she needed it the most! Miroku saw that she had frozen. He quietly stepped forward and whispered into her ear. "Sango, wake up. It's your turn to say I do."

After hearing that she snapped and smiled. "I do. I always will!" "Then you made kiss your bride." After that was said for some strange reason it started to rain. Everyone ran inside so their kimonos wouldn't be ruined.

Something about this rain was bothering Miroku. It was almost like the Jaki back at the new house. But it was gone as fast as it came, and so was the rain. _What the hell was that?... This isn't good…_

**Hours later**

**Inuyasha and Kagome turned in for the night as Miroku and Sango left to go to their new home. (A/N: You know what happens. I mean it's a honeymoon. So don't get any ideas. Cause I'm not putting that stuff in there!)**

Miroku took Sango by the hand as he made sure she kept her eyes closed. He wanted the size of the house to be a the surprise. "Miroku, are we there yet?" "Almost, just a little more, and…" He stopped her. "Ok, now you can look." He said as he ran to the front of the house. "What do you think!"

"It's great Miroku!" She ran up to him and kissed him deeply. Miroku pulled her into an even deeper kiss as he started to walk up the steps to the front door into their new house. Tonight would be their first night together as husband and wife. Their night to "make children".

**Out on the lake outside the house later that night. A shadowy figure watch as the light went out within the house.**

"He's doing just fine." It said as it giggled at its plan. "We'll just have to wait a little longer till you're reborn…"

**Sorry for it being so short. But what do you think? I'm trying to update as soon as I can nowadays. It's just going to be hard. I started school, and my partner in crime is going to college. SADNESS! But the 5th chapter should be out before the end of September. Doesn't feel like your waiting for the next Volume for your favorite manga? Lol. Love you all! And um, My love Miroku, we were wondering if you go to McCarthy.**

**BYE ALL! SEE YOU IN SEPTEMBER!**


	5. Do Not Add Water

**KG: Ok, people, you gotta understand! I know it was fluffy last chapter and I know I made it rain! But you'll get it as soon as the next story to this one comes out. Please go with me here!**

**One month later, Miroku went out side to get some air. He walked out over to the lake and sat down in the sand. **

_Well, its not here anymore. It must have been nothing._ He thought to himself as he thought about the time he left the first time and the time during the wedding.

It would be an hour before Sango would wake up so Miroku decided to meditate while he listen to the soothing sounds of the lake.

"Lord Monk?" Came a voice from behind a tree. Miroku opened his eyes to see who was there. "Lord Monk?" The voice said again as it stepped out from behind the tree. Miroku smiled. "What is the problem, young lady?" The beautiful young woman walked over to him and sat by him and said. "Lord Monk, why didn't you come back for me?" "Was I supposed to?" Miroku looked confused for a moment and then became very embarrassed. "I sorry, I don't think I remember you?"

"You promised me you'd marry me, Lord Monk…" The girl crawled behind him and wrapped her armed around him. "Did you forget already?" She looked sad for a moment. But as soon as she saw her chance, she stabbed Miroku with fine needles filled with hypnotic poison.

"I'm sorry, but I'm already married." He said. Miroku didn't notice what had just happened to him. But before he knew it, he started to forget things. The girl giggled, and asked her question again.

"But, Lord Monk…I want to be your wife." She said with a sad look on her face. Miroku turned to face her, staring into her cold blue eyes. She looked back at him thinking to herself _ I've got you!_ She brought herself close to him. Miroku started to feel uneasy, but then started to question himself on why he was holding back. He was with a beautiful woman that wanted his child. What more could he wish for?

_ Maybe I shouldn't. Something's not right here _ But as soon as he could notice that there was something wrong, the girl shot him with more of her little needles.

She then kissed him passionately pushing him to the ground. He stopped thinking and went on with the moment. _This is perfect… Nothing could be better than have a beautiful woman bear my child_

**DF: I'm not gonna continue from here… Again there will be no dirty dirty here. So this will continue post-… uhhhh can't think of the word.**

The memories flowed back to him as he lay there with the "maiden". Realizing what he had done he got up and slashed at her with his staff. "What have you done to me!" he yelled at her. She flew backwards and landed inhumanly on top of the water. "Well Lord Monk," she said as she transformed into a water demon still keeping her beauty. "It seems like it will be almost time for the revival of the Master." She held her stomach tauntingly at him.

Miroku became enraged and flung several sacred sutras at the demon. She just laughed as she looked at him and as the sutras reached her she put up an ice barrier that rendered them useless. "Don't worry Monk, I'll be back. You and your family will still be of some use to me." She said and she disappeared.

A few minutes later Sango walked out of the house and saw Miroku standing by the lake. "Hey Miroku!" she called out to him. He cringed at Sango's voice. "Y-Yes?" he asked turning around. _Man, does she already know?_ The sound of her voice yelling from the house could be misinterpreted as a jealous yell of anger. "Hey, I'm gonna go to Kaede's village. I'll be back soon." She replied as she walked off.

Miroku heaved a gigantic sigh as soon as Sango was out of view. _Looks like she has no idea of what just happened. Phew, maybe this is a mistake I should keep to myself._

**KG: Now, it looks like Miroku's gonna be off the hook. Or is he? Let's see what Sango is doing.**

Once out of sight of Miroku, Sango started to sprint toward Kaede's Village. She needed some sort of help. What had just happened, or rather failed to happen, scared her. She barged into Kaede's hut yelling: "Kaede! Are you here!"

"Good grief child, ye gave me a start." Kaede replied turning around. "I'm really sorry Kaede, but I need to ask you something." She replied quickly sitting down.

"What ails you, child?" Kaede asked concernedly. "Umm… I… I don't know… how to…" Sango was at a loss for words. _I woke up in the morning to see that…that…_ Sango shook her head trying to tell Kaede what was wrong.

"Well, Kaede, you know what day it is right?" she started. Kaede thought to herself a little then figured it out. "Ah, yes is it that time already?"

"It's supposed to be but…" said Sango. "What? It didn't happen?" asked Kaede. Sango just nodded her head.

"Don't worry," Kaede laughed "This happens when you get married. You forget that things are the way they are and…" "Hello, Kaede!" said Kagome walking in which caused Sango to jump.

"Well hello, Kagome. Welcome back." Said Kaede. "Inuyasha's been restless since you've left." "Aww, does he miss me already? It's only been a week." Said Kagome

"Well, Sango here has some surprising news." Kaede said. "Really?" said Kagome turning toward Sango.

"Well, I really don't want to say…" Sango said. "Lemme guess, Miroku broke his non-perverted streak at a month; you don't really have to cover for him Sango." Kagome interrupted. Kaede just laughed at the comment.

"What?" said Kagome. "Well child, I was just laughing at how accurate that prediction is. But it is not nearly precise enough." apologized Kaede.

Sango decided if she couldn't tell Kagome, who else could she tell? "Kagome, it's my time of the month and it still hasn't come." Kagome's jaw dropped. "How long has it been?"

"Nearly a week?" Sango replied. "OH MY GOD! I'll be back within an hour." Kagome said quickly running out the door.

A half-hour later, Kagome ran in and grabbed Sango by the wrist. "Kagome what are you doing?" was all Sango could get out. Later they walked back in. "Are you sure Kagome? This thing can predict the future?" asked Sango. "Well, not of everything, just the thing it tests."

"Well, what happened girls?" asked Kaede. "It's official, Sango's pregnant!" Sango just looked down and blushed. "I can't believe this happened to me already…"

"Believe it, the future pregnancy test are never wrong!" said Kagome. "Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha coming into the hut.

"What is it Inuyasha?" said Kagome jumping. "Why didn't you tell me you were back?" Kagome sighed and grabbed Inuyasha by the ear. "Owww, owwww, Kagome, leggo of my ear!" "I'll see you later, Sango. Come on Inuyasha." She said walking out of the hut.

**DF: Again, we understand that we put Miroku and Sango as the main characters of this story, but if Inuyasha and Kagome fall too far behind a crucial storyline point will be missed. So bear with the character change.**

"God Inuyasha, do you always have to ruin every great moment?" said Kagome. "What was the point in dragging me out like that, huh!" He argued back. "Easy, you interrupted me in the middle of an important conversation."

"How does that matter? Nothin's that important!" he shot back. "Nothing's ever important to you!" she yelled.

"I WAS gonna do somethin' nice for you, but now forget it!" "Well, what was the nice thing?" "No, forget it, now you've pissed me off." "But, Inuyasha…" she whined hugging Inuyasha from behind.

Inuyasha just pouted there, silent. "You know I'm sorry, c'mon…" "Listen Kagome, it's only been a week and it's already drived me up the wall…" "Well, you could have come back and got me." She said as she went around to the front and hugged him there.

"Well, there's no major reason why I would NEED to bring you back. I mean you coming back now is your own choice, we did what we had to do…" She pushed away from him and looked up at him with her puppy eyes. "So, you don't care if I don't come back" she said sniffling.

"That ain't the point, Kagome. If I made you come back, what would that prove to me other than I am some weird, time traveling, kidnapper." _I mean, I can't make you love me._ Inuyasha then moved close and hugged Kagome tightly.

She looked up at him and said: "You know I love you, that's why I always come back." She blushed and buried her face in his kimono. "You know how long I've waited for you to say it." And he brought her up for a kiss.

He broke the kiss after a while and asked her: "Kagome, I wanna know, what do you say to being my mate." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Of course Inuyasha, I want to stay with you forever." She got up on to her tip toes and kissed him again.

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" said a familiar voice. "Maybe, but I think it's pretty gross." Said another voice. Inuyasha and Kagome broke their kiss and turned to see Sango with Shippo on her shoulder.

"Uhhh, how long have you two been standing there?" asked Kagome blushing intensely. "Long enough." Said Sango, simply and tauntingly.

"Well, well, Inuyasha. You went from hating her to kissing her pretty quick." Taunted Shippo. Inuyasha had been building up in frustration since they had started talking and finally just bopped Shippo REALLY hard on the head.

"OWWW!" cried Shippo. "Inuyasha what'd you do that for?" yelled Kagome "I did it 'cause he just pissed me off." He replied simply.

Of course, Kagome just lost all feeling of romanticism and started getting pissed off. "What's the point in hitting me if what I said is true?" argued Shippo. Inuyasha then started just hitting him on the head repeatedly.

"Inuyasha… SIT BOY!" and the necklace brought Inuyasha down to the floor. "Sorry about this Shippo and Sango." Apologized Kagome. "It's okay." Said Sango

"To you it may be, but for me it hurts." Complained Shippo and rubbed his lumped head. "I'll just take him to Kaede's now." "I have to go home; I've been gone for a little too long." Said Sango. "Alright, you're gonna tell Miroku right?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah… Sure." Said Sango. Sango then walked back home. _I don't know if I should tell him, I mean he doesn't NEED a child anymore. I mean, Naraku IS dead, right?_ he thoughts wandered from there.

**In the shadows there was that being watching over Sango.**

"This couldn't be more perfect. Soon, very soon, the master shall return to this world… I

can't wait."

**Koga's Girl: Alright since I have a partner, I decided to make sure you meet him, not just hear about him.**

**DarkForce: Oh, thanks for the intro. I co-write this story along with Koga's Girl. I do most of the writing though.**

**Koga's Girl: _smack_ You do not!**

**DarkForce: Ow… Well she's right, we write equally, and if we can't, we contribute assistance. So now to know which author is talking we're gonna abbreviate our names. Hence forth in A/N Koga's Girl will be known as KG, and I, DarkForce shall be known as DF. Feel free to use my abbreviation at least. Now for all those who wanted those questionable sequences, being a guy I can understand the urges so I will attempt write those sequences on my space's blog. Unfortunately you can only see it if you're my friend, I still need to figure out how to do it another way.**


	6. From Water You Shall Return

**DF: Alright, now things are starting to pick up. Thank you all for your comments and patience. I know the title of the chapter is confusing but you'll get it later. Now let's get on with the story.**

**Six months after the discovery of Sango's pregnancy.**

Miroku meditates outside near the lake. _It has been six months since that monstrosity of a woman attacked me. She wouldn't consider coming back now. Now, about the other woman in my life…_

"Miroku! Dinner's ready!" Sango called to her husband. Miroku stood up and started walking over to the kitchen. There were two places set. One was empty, it _was_ full of food because of the traces of crumbs, but now there was none and Sango was no longer there.

Miroku sighed; this is how it has been for the past six months. "Don't worry about the plates,…" started Sango. "I know, I know! You'll clean it up later…" finished a dejected Miroku.

When he was done eating, he got up from the table and went to their room to find it locked shut.

**DF: I know there are no locking doors in this time period but imagine a sliding glass door, then imagine putting a stick between the frame and the door, then you get the jist of it.**

"Sango, could you please open up this door?" called Miroku to his wife. "Just hold on one minute, Miroku." They said in unison, but Miroku had more contempt in his voice. The minute Sango open up the door, Miroku opened up his mouth.

"You know, Sango, I'm getting sick and tired of you always disappearing on me!" he said to her grasping her shoulders. "Miroku get your hands off me!" she yelled trying to get away. "What do you mean 'get my hands off of you'? I'm your husband, I haven't seen you in direct light, much less even touched you in 6 months!" saying this he hugged her tightly.

_Wait a minute, Sango was never this big before…_ Miroku pulled out of the hug and looked down at her stomach. Sango just fell to the floor in tears. "Is this what's going on?" Sango just nodded. "Is that why you've been avoiding me?" Another nod. "How long has this been going on?"

"Seven months…" She murmured. Miroku's face lit up. "You're two months away and you didn't even tell me?" he said excitedly. "I thought if you knew that I was getting fat you would leave me." She replied.

"Why would you think that?" He asked her. "Because now that Naraku is dead, there is no point for you to have a son." She said sadly. "That's not the point. You are still my wife, and I need some one to carry down my name." he said with a smile. "But what about me getting bigger? I mean it's not very flattering or attractive, and don't you dare lie and say you like girls no matter if they are a little unattractive." She fought back.

"Sango, you are my wife, whether you are bigger or not does not matter because you still are you." He said softly. "So you're not mad at me, you know, hiding from you?" she asked

"Of course not, I love you." She wrapped her arms around him "Oh Miroku, I'm so glad you're not mad at me!" she sobbed into his kimono. He started to feel her ass "Just as long as this remains the same I am happy." He said. Sango pulled out of the hug and slapped him.

**One month later…**

**DF: Again, we need Inuyasha and Kagome to keep up romantically, so bear with me.**

_Jeez, she's been gone for two weeks now,_ thought Inuyasha. _What the hell could she be doing back there_ Just the well lit up with light, indicating Kagome's return. "Well, finally!" yelled Inuyasha down the well. "I missed you too Inuyasha." She called up the well.

She got out of the well with Inuyasha's help with the supplies she had brought. "You brought the…" "Yes, I brought the ramen, Inuyasha." She said sarcastically.

"That's all you had ta say!" he said like he was being yelled at. All Kagome did was sigh, she didn't want to fight with him, not now. "Inuyasha, are you almost done setting up the house?"

"Yeah, everything's just about ready." He replied "Good, I'm glad we can start living together finally."

"Well, if you didn't take…" "Inuyasha, please not now." He sighed and just started to walk to their house which was not too far from the tree where they first met. In fact it was in their front yard. Both Miroku and Inuyasha had cleared a small section of forest to help the building process.

"It's beautiful Inuyasha." She said as she walked into the house. "Yeah, well it better be after all the hard work I put into it." Grumbled Inuyasha. "Hush, Inuyasha."

"Well, tonight you're gonna see what us demons do to become mates." Said Inuyasha. "I can't wait." She replied. Kagome expected a wonderful ceremony, clearly not like a wedding but nonetheless still a great ceremony.

That night Kagome walked out to the tree of ages to meet Inuyasha for the ceremony. "Are you ready Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. "Yes, Inuyasha, I'm ready." She said seriously but with a smile across her face.

Inuyasha moved close to her and kissed her. It was such a romantic moment that was quickly broken off when Inuyasha began to kiss her neck. "Oh, Inuyasha." Moaned out Kagome. Inuyasha finished licking up that area. "Ready?"

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha went back to her neck and bit her gently at first then enough to pierce the skin. "Hey, OW, Inuyasha, quit it!" she yelled pushing him off. "What? I thought you said you were ready!"

"You mean that's it? That's how demons become mates?" she was in complete shock. "Well, duh, what did you expect?"

She gave Inuyasha a scary angry face. "Inuyasha…WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

Inuyasha had no objections… especially since he didn't have a choice in the matter anyway.

**DF: One month later**

**KG: Sango has been strapped down to the bed (figuratively speaking). Miroku would not let her move outside their room. He has been doing all the house work so she wouldn't have to move. **

Miroku was outside catching fish for lunch. His mind wandered to worry over Sango for the 50th time that day. _I wonder if Sango is attempting to sneak off… again. A month ago she tried she had multiple traps set up to slow me down. Like she set up 20 nooses on the floor to try and catch me… **sigh** I'll give her two more minutes to finish setting the traps._

Just then a giggle resonated in the air. Miroku tensed up. "I recognize that laugh…" he said looking out in to the lake. The lake suddenly went from a mirrored reflection to little waves along the surface of the water. "So I guess it is time, Lord Monk." Said an echoed voice across the rough waters. Suddenly a water spout shot up in the middle of the lake and a silhouette of a woman hold a glowing blue orb in her hand. "You…" said Miroku with shock. "Hee hee, well that's not very nice. We were ex-lovers after all." She taunted.

"We were nothing of the sort." He shot back at her. She walks toward him seductively. "Either way, my name is Mizuno."

"I don't care what your name is." He shouted while he threw some sacred sutras at her. She smirked and procured a sword of water and sliced the sutras up. Miroku just stared in shock. She glared at him tauntingly as she spun the ball on one finger. She looked at the ball . "I wonder what would happen if I used this now?" she said.

Miroku got pissed off and tried to attack the orb. Mizuno blocked the attack with the sword. "Now I wouldn't be doing that to our love child." She taunted. Miroku backed off in shock. Whatever that thing was he had had a hand in creating it; and she intended to use it. She flicked it into the air and it soar over to the house. Soon there was a bloodcurdling scream from Sango.

"Sango!" cried Miroku trying to get to the house but was stopped by a barrier. He banged on the barrier. "Why is this here!" "Oops, I forgot to lower that." She said sarcastically.

"Lower the barrier this instant!" yelled Miroku rushing at her to strike. Their weapons clashed together. "Well, what's the magic word?" she asked nicely.

"WENCH!" Miroku said pushing away from her. "Miroku! Duck!" yelled a familiar voice. "KAZE NO KIZU!" Miroku ducked out of the way but Mizuno dodged it easily none the less. Inuyasha ran in and clashed swords with the demon.

"Oh, look a hanyou." She said like an uninterested tourist. "Half's all I need to kick your butt." He shot back. "Oh, really?" Suddenly water tendrils stuck out of the water and wrapped around Inuyasha's limbs.

"I'll help you Inuyasha!" called Miroku as he unwrapped his right arm. "KAZANA!" Nothing happened. Mizuno stared at him like he had gone crazy. She got so distracted that Inuyasha broke free of the bonds. He cracked his fingers. "Hey, Miroku, you should go check on Sango now."

"Oh, Right. Thank you Inuyasha." He said running off. "It's not like checking on her will change anything." She said. "But, just in case…" She shot a blast of water that froze over Miroku's feet to the ground. Miroku fell over himself. "What's this?" He started to try and chip away at the ice.

"SANKON TESSO!" Inuyasha yelled out. Mizuno was distracted yet again by the monk and Inuyasha clipped her arm with that attack. She went all the way toward the middle of the lake to avoid anymore attacks of that sort. "Why you dirty, sneaky, half-blooded, runt!" she spat. She held the now bleeding wound. "You're not as good as you put yourself up to be, wench."

She laughed to herself over the comment and removed her hand form the wound. Inuyasha was infuriated and lunged at her. But as he came down he noticed that her arm was healing over. Mizuno snapped and hundreds of water orbs floated. "So much power shouldn't be wasted on a half-demon, but for your kind I'll make an exception." She moved her arm upward and then threw it down in a throwing motion and all the orbs flew toward Inuyasha as icicles. _Shit!_ he thought. Then out of no where the icicles return to liquid form and just drop. Inuyasha looked down to see that Mizuno's arm had been cut off.

"Damn it. A holy arrow." She cursed. She looked for the archer who shot it while holing the stump of an arm she had left. Inuyasha splashed into the water which cause Mizuno to look away from the water's edge long enough to get another shot off. However, Mizuno was still expecting another shot and she dodged it but it clipped her in the side with no arm. _This isn't worth it, I'm done with what I need to do here._ she thought. She then disappeared into the water.

The ice around Miroku's feet melted off and he sprinted toward the house to check on Sango. Inuyasha swam to shore to be greeted by Kagome. "What took you?" he choked out. "Shut up, at least I got here on time." Kagome retorted.

Miroku suddenly ran out with Sango in his arms. "There's something wrong with her! I'm going to take her to Kaede's!" He yelled out running toward the village. Kagome and Inuyasha ran after them.

**5 hours later**

Miroku paced outside with Inuyasha and Kagome following him with their eyes. The moans of pain coming out of the hut didn't help either, especially since they were laced with curses at Miroku.

After all the agony and worry, Kaede came out of the hut. "It's a boy, Miroku." She said simply. "Congratulations!" said Kagome. "She wants to see you too." Kaede continued. Miroku rushed inside to see a thoroughly exhausted Sango.

He sat by her side and kissed her forehead. She stirred awake. "Hello." She said. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Thank you." She said weakly. Miroku propped her up with one arm and the other helping her cradle the child. "What should we name him, Miroku?" she asked.

"Well… What about Domon?" he suggested. She shook her head in disgust. "Well then… does Otaru sound alright?" She thought about it for a few minutes. "That sounds just fine."

**Back at the lake.**

"_Sigh_ I guess there's nothing to do now but buy some time for a couple of years." Mizuno said to herself. Her arm was now reconnected but still looking mangled. "Damn holy aura, always makes my healing difficult. I haven't seen a holy arrow THAT strong since…"

**KG: The next chapter won't be up for awhile. I need to brainstorm for about a month. Hey, don't complain, it makes for a better story. So just deal with it!**


	7. Ahhhh Memories

**DF: Whew All this brain storming is making me bored. I think we should start up this again. Sorry about the long break, but again it makes for a better story.**

Mizuno had stayed around to watch her "project" grow up. "God, these humans have no idea how to raise this kid." She said to herself, watching them play with him. "Well, at least they can actually have kids." She started remembering what had happened so long ago.

**Many years earlier…**

"Please, my lord, give me another chance." Mizuno begged her lover. He looked at her with spite. "I have given you countless opportunities to even attempt to give me the son that I seek. You have been worthless in my endeavor, I don't even want to see your face again!" he yelled at her. She shrunk away crying and hurt.

**Present**

"God, I was a naïve idiot." She looked back at Otaru. "Heh, well then again if I hadn't stayed after that then…"

**The Past**

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see you ever again!" he yelled across the huge meeting hall in his base of operations. She looked at him seductively. "A little birdie told me that you 'found' yourself a son." He jumped in surprise for a moment.

"And if your little birdie was right? What then?" "Then I would ask to be his… mother." She said "I mean, I know what you want out of this child. So I could do what your late wife could not."

He thought about this for a long period of time. During this time Mizuno walked up to him and used her index finger and dragged it around in a little circle on his chest. "Please my lord?" she begged him sweetly. "You will not interfere with my war." He said simply.

"Of course not, only with you… and our son."

**Present: 2 years later**

"Sigh, jeez he more human now than he ever was back then." Said Mizuno watching Otaru playing with the water. "At his age he was already creating things with it. And there was also that day…"

**Past: 3-4 years later**

"Are you ready for your pills, Yue?" said Mizuno sweetly to her son. "Why do I gotta take such yucky pills momma?" he asked with a pained expression on his face.

"Oh, suck it up. Don't be such a…" she started before some general in her lovers army ran in. "My lady!"

"What is it?" She asked bitterly. "T-The great one… he…" "Spit it out!" she yelled at him. "HE'S DEAD!" he yelled back.

"What?" she said keeping a serious tone. She rushed out of the room, keeping herself calm. Little Yue followed his mother to the meeting hall where his father laid dead on the floor. Yue ran up to his father's corpse and began calling to him.

"Father? Father! FATHER?" he yelled as he shook the corpse. Mizuno grabbed her child by his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye. "Get over it! Your words can't wake the dead." She said in an even, serious, tone. "Alright, I want you all to start cleaning this up. Also find out if those damn dogs are behind this. GO!"

Everyone began to move around, following her orders. She grabbed the still sniffling Yue by the wrist and took him back to his room. "Listen to me, this…" she said showing him her bloody hand. "This is nothing. All you need to worry about is your own life. No one else's is important, not the generals, not your father, and not me. You have to understand this if you ever want to be even half the demon your father was."

She then proceeded to put him to sleep and went back to her room herself. She slowly closed the door and leaned back against it. She stood there for a couple minutes before slowly curling herself up into a ball. The tears then came and didn't stop for the rest of the night.

**Past: 17 years later.**

"What's on for today?" Said the newly enthroned Yue. "A public appearance, troop visits, and a tactical meeting with the generals." Said Mizuno.

"Well, I guess there's no time for me on the field." He said standing up and walking out of the throne room. "My lord, you shouldn't waste your time with those lesser demons that are out on the field." She said, following him, "The only one you should use any energy on is their leader-"

"The bastard who killed my father." He interrupted, "I wish that coward would just show himself, I can't wait to get my hands on him." "My lord there is no need to get emotional, remember what I said when the great lord died." Mizuno warned

"This is just some excitement, Mizuno. I feel no pain anymore." He smirked. "MY LORD!" yelled a soldier from the door. "You better have a good reason for disturbing him." Said Mizuno stepping in front of Yue.

He handed her a message which she read then smirked. She tossed the paper toward Yue. "I'll cancel your appearances, my lord." She said leaving the room. Yue looked questioningly at Mizuno until he himself read the note. He smirked in the most devilish manner. "Get the generals together. The most important battle is about to begin."

**Present: 1 year later.**

Mizuno sat up in her tree watching Otaru finally creating little toys out of the mud. "Well, at least this time the battle won't be as hard."

"Otaru! Come on in, it's time to eat!" Sango called out to him. The young Otaru ran back inside all muddy. "Mommy! Look, look what I made!" He had brought in a mud statue of a stick figure. Mizuno spying one last time, laughed at the thing. "I'll come back for you, my son…"

Miroku started to feel uneasy. He knew that she was near watching. "Miroku, what's the matter? You look pale." Sango said. "Oh, it's nothing, really." He got up and started to walk outside to see if she was still watching him. As he got to the door, Sango yelled over to him from Otaru's room. "Miroku, Kagome wants to take Otaru over to her time to play in the park. She says that she'll watch him while we go and spend some time together." "That sounds great!" He called back looking around the house making sure that that devil of a demon wasn't hanging around. "Good, so well go tomorrow!"

Not paying attention, he walked around the perimeter of the house then close to the lake but found no trace of her or her demonic aura. He went back inside relieved that she was no where near his family. In the background, he could hear Sango fighting to get Otaru out of the bath and then into bed. It looked like things were looking up.

**The next day**

**A/N: KG- look I know you all know how the well works. But, as long as I'm writing this story, things are going to change a bit. Not much. But just enough to make you ask me "What are you doing? That's not what is supposed to happen." Well you know what? Yea, but hang in there. This will all make since soon. _I bet these guys are getting sick of hearing us tell them to hang in there._ **

**DF: I have a good reason even if KG doesn't, they found an old scroll that tells of a spell that allowed allies of the two to be able to pass through the well too. Well it makes sense to me anyway.**

**KG: Who told you to talk?**

**DF: Don't you take your PMS out on me.**

**KG: Awww, but I have to you're my lover.**

They all met at the well late in the morning. Kagome and Inuyasha were there first and Kagome had some clothes in her hands. "Aunt Kagome!" called Otaru from on top of Miroku's shoulders. "Hi, Otaru! Have you been a good boy for your parents?" "Yup!"

"Only if your not anywhere near water." Said Sango. "He never wants to leave it." She explained to Kagome. "Kagome, what's with those clothes?" asked Miroku. "Well, the kind of clothes you have would be seen as strange back in my time. So I brought you some more contemporary clothing. The only problem is that I couldn't find anything in your size, Otaru." She replied. "That's okay, Aunt Kagome." He said cheerfully.

"Ummmm… Kagome… Isn't this a bit, I don't know, revealing?" asked Sango as she laid the outfit over her body. "Awww, come on Sango, you'll look so cute in that." Kagome said. "Actually Kagome…" Said Miroku coming back from changing. "I think these clothes are a little uncomfortable." He said that but Sango couldn't stop staring. He was now wearing a black muscle shirt covered with a purple collared shirt left unbuttoned and black jeans. "Sango likes, huh?" Kagome teased Sango. Sango blushed heavily and ran to go change.

"You look funny dad." Laughed Otaru. Miroku just rolled his eyes as everyone waited for Sango. When she came back, it was Miroku's turn to stare. She came wearing a white button down shirt and a pink mini-skirt. "Are we ready to go yet?" asked Inuyasha annoyed. "Not yet." Said Kagome handing clothes to Inuyasha. "What? Why do I gotta do it too?" "Because, even with a hat people still stare at your clothes, now go change." Finished Kagome and shoved Inuyasha off to go change.

Once arriving in the present, all of Miroku's family marveled at all that was there. Kagome then sent Miroku and Sango out for a romantic day. She offered to watch over Otaru. Otaru protested leaving his parents for a little while, but as soon as Kagome showed him the playground that they were taking him to he started to calm down. Then Miroku and Sango went off comforted with the fact Otaru would have fun.

He ran off happily finding kids his own age to play with. "Isn't he so sweet, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him sweetly resting her head on his shoulder. "Not really. He whines to much." He said closing his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean? Do you even want kids?" she said getting off his shoulder. "It's not that I don't want kids. I'm just saying he's annoying."

As Kagome and Inuyasha fought, Otaru was being teased. He had sand and small rocks thrown at him. "What's going on over there?" Kagome said worried and started to get up to walk over to Otaru. "Sit down, he'll be fine. It'll toughen him up if anything." He said grabbing her wrist and pulling her down.

Otaru was having a hard time till one of the kids brought over a pale of water to dump over his head. But was surprised to see that he had stopped the water from even touching him.

"Did you see that?" Inuyasha said jumping up from his seat and running over to Otaru.

"See what? What happened? Inuyasha!" Kagome got up from her seat yelling after him. Otaru felt so overwhelmed that the water splashed everywhere much like a cannon ball in a pool, soaking all the kids and Inuyasha. Otaru saw that his uncle was running to him and ran up to him.

"Uncle!" Otaru ran up to him crying. Inuyasha grabbed him and ran off quickly before people would come up and start asking questions. "Inuyasha, where are you going?" Called Kagome after Inuyasha just ran by her. He didn't stop running until he got to Kagome's house.

"What the hell was that all about Inuyasha?" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha put the sobbing toddler down. "You're telling me you didn't see that?" Inuyasha argued back. "Yeah, I didn't see anything, the last I saw was him being teased but you said he'd be fine!"

"What's all the commotion about?" asked Miroku walking up with Sango. "We saw Inuyasha running by and got worried." Said Sango. "Mommy!" sobbed Otaru as he ran into her arms. "What's the matter Otaru?" asked his mother.

"Mommy, Mommy, they were teasing me, and the rocks, and the water, and, and, and, they really hurt my feelings." He spat out as fast as possible. "What?" asked a confused Miroku. Otaru inhaled to repeat what he had just said but Sango cover his mouth before he started. "Shhhh, slow down. Now tell me exactly what happened." She told her son.

"They, They… They ,they were makin' fun of me and they threw rocks and one kid tried to splash me with water, but then uncle Inuyasha came and I ran to him." He explained slowly. His mother and father breathed a sigh of relief. "If that's all it was, Inuyasha, why did you have to come back to Kagome's house?" asked Miroku.

"Well, you weren't there, were you? I saved your kid form even more public embarrassment." He argued. "What you mean 'more public embarrassment'?" asked Kagome. "Well remember how he said they were going to splash him with water, well they did, it just didn't touch 'im." He said. "What do you mean?" asked Sango. "I'm mean the water… oh never mind." He said frustrated running into the house.

He came running out two minutes later caring a bowl. "What are you gonna do with that, uncle Inuyasha?" asked Otaru. ""I'm gonna splash ya, now get over here." He said commandingly. Otaru shook his head furiously. "Get out here Otaru." He commanded again. "No! I don't wanna get wet!" he said as he hid behind his mother. "Fine then the water's comin' to you then." said Inuyasha advancing on his target. Otaru started going around in circles with Sango as the center. Inuyasha grew frustrated and switched directions and was able to splash Otaru head on. Otaru flinched but to everyone's surprise the water stopped in mid-air. Miroku, seeing this, began to feel a sinking feeling in his heart.

"O-Otaru?" asked a shocked Sango. Otaru instantly ran to his mother for safety. As soon as he did the water dropped straight down. "I don't wanna get wet Mommy!" he tearfully told his mother. "See, what I tell ya? No one ever believes me…" Inuyasha grumbled.

Miroku heard the demon's voice in his head: "This is where the fun begins, my darling monk." "Miroku? Do you know something about this?" asked Kagome. Miroku jumped at the sudden question and saw everyone was looking at him. "W-What makes you say that, Kagome?" Miroku nervously asked.

"Because," said Inuyasha. "you look like this is torturing you more than it should." Miroku felt like he was backed into a corner. "W-Well…" "Miroku if you know anything , spit it out!" yelled a clearly worried Sango.

"I…" he said looking at everyone. The pressure he felt was astounding. He felt like everyone was already biased against him. "Sango you know I love you I would never do anything to hurt you…" he started. "Stop stalling tell us what you know!" Sango was now on the verge of tears. He inhaled and told them all about the unintentional affair and the blue ball which the demoness had.

"So… that's it, huh." Said Sango with her head hung low. "Sango please you know I wouldn't have done this intentionally." Miroku begged. "Some monk you are… you couldn't even stand up to her magic…" she said sadly as tears began to fall.

"Mommy, what's the matter?" asked Otaru. "Nothing… let's go home, Otaru." She said walking off. "What about Dad?" he said following his mom. "Dad's gonna stay with your aunt Kagome, if he knows what's best for him." She said coldly.

After Sango and Otaru left, Inuyasha looked at Miroku. "He ain't staying with us, I can tell you that." He said as headed for the well. "Don't worry Miroku," said Kagome starting to follow Inuyasha. "you'll just have to suck up more than usual, I'm sure it'll be just fine."

**One month later**

Miroku was tired and uncomfortable on the front porch of his own house but he knew he messed up big time this time. Sango walked out as she always did to do some shopping. She noticed Miroku there for the thirtieth time. "Aren't you tired yet?" she asked frustrated. "Hungry and uncomfortable, but not tired." He replied simply. She started down the front porch but stopped at the edge. "Get up." She said agitatedly. He complied. "Start making it up to me by cleaning the entire house. I want it spotless by the time I get back." She ordered.

**Later after dinner**

She started walking to their room. She stopped and told Miroku: "Your sleeping in Otaru's room tonight." She said closing the door and audibly locking it. At this point he had to comply.

**Outside**

A shadowy figure seemed to sit upon air with his legs crossed. "Well she served her purpose, now it's my turn to keep my promise." He said.

**The End**

**KG: This is not really the end; we just have multiple sections of this story so it's ending one section.**

**DF: We scared you didn't we?**

**KG: NOW REVIEW TO US OR WE'LL NEVER GET THE OTHER PARTS OUT!**

**DF: Babe, calm down… I told you to ask them nicely.**

**KG: Then, you ask them nicely! _storms off_**

**DF: Sorry, she's getting her period, it's really bad this month. Anyway, I do ask you for your reviews, the more there are the more motivated we are to write. So here's the thing: More Reviews Less time in between chapters, Less Reviews more time in between chapters. Plain and simple.**


	8. Just so you know!

**KG- ok, I know we didn't tell you all, but the next stories name will be "water kills". Exciting, huh? But I'm not exactly sure when it'll be out.**


End file.
